The Dancing Cherry Blossom
by SeyoukaiStar
Summary: Sakura wont be at her wedding tomorrow.Because Sasuke doesn't love her, and she just wants to start over.And she knows where to go.The Akatsuki base.From now on, she will be their medic.Sasuke has broken her heart, but maybe Itachi can mend it.ItaSaku
1. Sasuke

**A/N:This is just something that popped into my head, and I decided to write it down.I've never writen an Ita/Saku story before, but I've read plenty.Anyways, please go easy on me!**

**Title:The Dancing Cherry Blossom**

**Pairing:Itachi/Sakura:)**

**Rating:T**

**Warnings:Possible sexual content**

Here I am, again.Standing on this cliff where he proposed.Where Sasuke proposed.And now, as I look down to the 200 foot drop, I'm positive those words were hollow, just like his heart.A tear falls from my emerald eye, my face still impassive.

_It's weak to cry.True shinobi don't show such emotions.But then again, you aren't a true shinobi, are you Sakura?_

Sasuke had said that to me.When he had returned, he said I was still weak, and that I'm just a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi.Just weeks later, he proposed.I was foolish to except it, but my heart wouldn't let him go.

_I need to restore my clan.And you are the only one that I might consider making my wife.I could choose someone more beautiful, like Ino or someone not so annoying like Hinata.But you are the apprentice of Tsunade, and you are one of the most intelligent kunoichi in this village.And I doubt you would say no.Sakura, marry me._

I had smiled and took the ring.He walked away and said three weeks.I moved in with him just two days after the proposal, even though my friends suggested that I shouldn't.Sasuke never even acknowledges me.But I still cook his dinners, he replies with a quiet 'thanks' and walks away.I still wash his clothes, he usually murmers something, but I never hear it.I still bandage him up and heal his wounds after a mission, he complains about the pain.I still say I love him, he doesn't even glance at me.I still stay by his side...He doesn't care about me, though.

_After our wedding we are going to restore my clan.Once we get a child or children, you will take care of them and keep them healthy, I will train them since you are too weak to do it yourself, and I don't want my children to be weak like you._

Tomorrow is the wedding.But I'm afraid that I won't be there.And Sasuke will have to find somone else.Maybe some village girl.He can't marry Ino, she has Shikamaru.He can't marry Hinata, she has Naruto.He can't marry Tenten, she has Neji.I'm not really worried about that, though.But I do feel bad for the woman that will marry Sasuke.

I contemplate wether I should jump or not.I wait a few more minutes.I'm trying to think of a reason of why I should keep living for him.I don't know if I can let go of the fantasy of me and him, living happily together.I suddenly feel disgusted.Me, living happily together with Sasuke Uchiha.

I shake my head.All's he done is break my heart.My impassive face twists into a small smirk.I wonder if he thinks I would really give my life up just for him.No.I won't end my life, just because of him.He can't break me.He truely is stupid if he thinks I will.I'm too smart for his games.

I won't marry him.I don't want to see his face anymore, now.My love has turned to hate, so quickly.Only when I look back at all the things he's done to break my heart, there's so many I can't count.But he can't break my heart, you see, because it was never whole.

I'm going to start over, I'm going to become stronger.I know where I can go to get power.I've already been made an offer.By Sasuke's arch enemy.Sasuke's brother.Uchiha Itachi himself.

_Your medical experties is exactly what the Akatsuki needs.I am offering you membership to the Akatsuki.I will give you a few days to consider this.But if you refuse, I will have no choice but to kill you._

I take off my hitai-ate.Would I really betray my village for Sasuke?I pull out a kunai and drag it swiftly across the leaf symbol.I've made my decision.

--------------------------

Hours pass and now it's nightfall.I'm sitting on the cliff, now.My legs dangeling over the edge.I look up at the stars, my eyes glistening with excitement.He'll be here, shortly.I've been thinking about my village ever since I made my decision.I will be betraying everyone I know and love.And I'll never be able to go back.

Just a few minutes pass, and I can feel his powerful chakra behind me.I'm startled and I almost jump."Have you made your decision?"He asks.I pull myself up and face him."Yes, I have.I accept your offer, Itachi-san."I say.He nods, and we're off to the Akatsuki base.

------------------------------------

**A/N:First chapters are always short.The next one will, hopefully, be longer.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	2. the akatsuki base

It seems as if an eternity has passed since Itachi and I have started our journey.But I'm sure it's only been a few hours.We haven't said a word to each other since we first started.

_"Are you excepting this offer because you fear for your life, girl?"_

_"No.I would never betray my village just because I was scared of death."_

_"Then why are you joining?"_

_"...I want to start over.I want to become stronger.And I want to forget about...someone I once cared for."_

_"You do know that by excepting this offer, that you will never be able to go back to your village."_

_"...Yes."_

I'm finding it to become more and more difficult to keep up with Itachi's speed."...C-can we stop for a minute?"I ask.Itachi doesn't stop.I guess he's not going to , either, anytime soon.I sigh of relief once he does stop just 10 minutes after I made my request."Thanks."I say as I put my hands on my knees, breathing deeply.

Itachi keeps his eyes focused on the trees in front of him."...Y'know,"I start.Itachi glances at me."I've noticed you're going blind."I say with some amusement in my voice.Itachi turns and around, his full attention me.He nods."You are going to recover my eyesight."He says."..."I stay silent.I've never healed a person's eyes before...

"Can you not heal my eyes?"Itachi asks, a littl disbelief in his usually monotone voice.I hesitate before answering; will he kill me if I can't heal his eyes?We're on the same team now, but he's still so much stronger, and I'm very frightened by him."...I can try..."I say once Itachi starts to look impatient.He nods, and we continue our tree-hopping.

-------------

We stop in a small clearing after almost a day of traveling."Why have we stopped?"I ask."We're here."He replies.I look around.Where's the Akatsuki base?I raise my eyebrow at Itachi as he forms a handseal."Kai."He says quietly and puts his flat hand on the ground, then quickly straitens up.

My eyes widen as a small part of the ground disappears, leaving a square shaped whole.I walk closer to it and notice stairs leading even further into the ground.Itachi starts to walk down the flight of stairs, I follow after a few seconds of hesitating.

It's a little dark down here...Once we finally reach the bottom, I can see a little better.The lights are dim, but at least there are lights."Heh, is that the kunoichi?"Someone says.I look to my right and see a shark-like guy with a smirk plastered on his face.Itachi nods.

I look around and see a couple doors.One from where Kisame came in, the largest one, and one at the end of the large room.Soon, people start to pile in.A blonde that looks like Ino, I'm not very sure if it's a boy or girl though.A silver haired guy that has his hair slicked back, and a three-bladed sythe on his back.A guy that has red hair, he seems like the youngest one.A guy with a mask over the lower part of his face, and a cloth wrapped around his head.And there's this one guy that's green, and looks like he is being eaten by a venus fly-trap.

"Is _that_ our new medic, un?"Says the person that looks like Ino.By the sound of the person's voice, I think it's a man.Itachi glances at him and nods.The other members stare at me.I feel intimidated all of a sudden.Then, the other door opens.The others quickly stand in a line, and Itachi grabs my arm and pulls me beside of him.I look at the others.I think I'm in the very middle.

A shadowed person steps through the door, a blue-haired girl with a flower in her hair walking behind him.He sits in a chair in the center of the room, that I failed to notice.The girl stands beside him.

"Kunoichi."Came his deep voice.Itachi gently pushed me forward.I walked torwards the dark man and stopped a few feet in front of him."You now belong to Akatsuki."He says.I nod."You will do whatever we ask of you and you will promise to stay loyal to this organization."He adds."Hai."I say quietly.

He pulls out a scroll and throws it at me.I catch it.He nods for me to open it.I hesitate at first, but comply.I open it and read the long list of rules.They're strict, but I can get used to them.At the bottom, it says that I must swear to be loyal to Akatsuki.I sigh.I bite the tip of my thumb, and sign my name on the line.

It rols back up and disappears.I look back up to the man that I must adress as 'Leader' as it said on the scroll.He, again, tosses me something.It's an Akatsuki cloak."Very well.You will share a room with Itachi.Zetsu will report to you if there is anything I need from you.You are dismissed."He says.

"Haruno."I hear Itachi say.I turn around and see the other members walking out of the room.I quickly follow behind Itachi.Once we're in the hallway, the blonde man speaks up."I thought you would be a strong-looking medic.But you look just as weak as you probably are, un."He said.I glared at him.

"You're one to talk.You look like a girl."I say.As soon as the words leave with mouth, I'm pushed a gainst the wall, his hand on my throat, his other holding my hands over my head.My eyes fill with fear."I really should kill you for that."He growls.I try to wiggle out of his gasp.He smirks.

"Deidara."I hear the familiar monotone voice.He quickly lets me go.My eyes travel to Itachi; he looks displeased.I advert my eyes."Come, Haruno."He says and starts to walk off.I quickly follow after him, feeling Deidara's glare, which motivates me to move faster.

"Show respect for the other members, Haruno."Itachi says.I nod and look down, feeling ashamed."Yes, Itachi-san."I say quietly.I bump into him as we stop."Sorry."I say quickly when he glances at me.He opens the door that's right in front of him, and walks in.I stay put.Does he want me to come in?My question is answered as Itachi commands me to come in.

I do and look around.It's like a plain room.Well, plain black room, anyways.There's a king-sized bed in the center, against a wall.A night stand beside of it with a lamp and clock.A closet to my right, and that's about it."Tomorrow we start your training."Itachi says as he takes off his cloak and puts it in his closet.

I look to the cloak in my hand.He takes it and puts it also in the closet.I look at the digital clock on the night stand.9:14p.m.I blush lightly when my stomach growls.Itachi glances at me and walks out of the room, beckoning for me to follow.

--------------

Now, we're in the kitchen.Itachi has generously given me apple."Thank you, Itachi-san."I say and start eating it.Once I'm at the core, I throw it away in a small trash can next to the fridge."Hey, kunoichi."I hear someone say and feel a hand tugging lightly on my hair.

"Dye your hair black.Pink is too bright...and it just doesn't go with the criminal thing, un."I move my hand to the back of my head and put it on the other person's hand.I try to pull it free, but his hand wont budge.I hear him chuckle."Let go of my hair."I say."Mmmm...no."He says.

My eyes narrow, and I use my super-human to pry his hand off easily.I turn around, still holding his hand, and see Deidara.He glares and tries to free his hand.He can't.The tables are turned."Let go of me, kunoichi.And I might not kill you."He said.I smirk at him.

"Haruno."I hear Itachi say, his voice in a some-what warning tone.I let go of Deidara's hand.He turns around angrily and stomps out of the room, but not before saying, "You're lucky I find you amusing, kunoichi, mm."I raise my eyebrow.He finds me amusing?"Haruno."I turn my head and see Itachi looking displeased, again.

"I told you to show respect for the other members."He firmly spoke."But he was the one that-"I immediatly stopped once he narrowed his eyes.I finally nodded."Come."With that said, Itachi started torwards his room.I followed.

--------------

I finally realize something;There's only one bed!Well,... maybe he has a futon...Maybe."U-umm...Itachi-san, where do you want me to sleep?"I ask.He glances at me and to the bed."You will sleep on the bed."He said."W-well where are you going to s-sleep?"I ask.I do not want to sleep in the same bed with him!

"We are going to sleep in the bed together, Haruno.Unless you want to sleep on the floor."He replied.I don't want to sleep on the floor..."Okay..."I say quietly.He doesn't reply, but instead, he gets on one side of the bed.The side where I wanted to sleep.But now, I must sleep between Itachi and the wall.

I approach the bed and crawl over his legs to get to the other side.I put myself under the black covers, and luckily, he doesn't.My back is facing Itachi, and Itachi is laying on his back."Goodnight, Itachi-san."I whisper.He doesn't reply.Hmmm...the bed feels different when someone besides myself is in it.It's warmer, more cozy, and I like it...I fall to sleep quickly.This time, I didn't cry until I fell asleep...

--------------------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter 2 complete!I'm glad I could make it longer...Anyways, I didn't really like this chapter all this much.Cuz, I think I made Dei-kun too mean.Well, I'll try and make him a little nicer in the next chappie!**

**ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	3. adjusting

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, or the song 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru**

--------------------------

time skip five days 

My eyes flutter open and I sit up in bed.I look to Itachi, he's still asleep.I guess I'm up early, then, since he usually gets up earlier than I do.I've been here five days, now.Itachi and I have trained everyday for two hours.I don't know why, but I'm always comparing him to Sasuke.

Sasuke was always cold to me, but Itachi isn't as bad as Sasuke.I mean, at least Itachi compliments me on my strength.At least Itachi doesn't call me weak, or complains to me all the time.At least Itachi isn't as cold as him...I look to the clock.5:47a.m.I sigh.I wonder if I can get out of bed without waking Itachi.Probably not.

I lay back down and stare at the white ceiling.I start to reminence about my old friends.Naruto.Whenever I think about him, I feel like a true traitor.I don't know why, but I think it has do with the Akatsuki trying to capture him.Because now, I'm Naruto's enemy.I think about Tsunade and Kakashi and Ino and all my other friends.I miss them all so much.I wonder if they're trying to find me, or if they even know I'm gone.They probably do.

I try to get my mind off the subject by thinking about the progress I've made with the Akatsuki.I've talked to almost all of them, except Zetsu and the blue-haired member.I don't even know her name.Maybe I'll ask Deidara.Yes, I am now on good terms with Deidara.

He started to act friendly torwards me when I complimented one of his clay birds.I was kind of freaked out when I saw the mouths on his hands, well they still creep me out.But I guess it is kind of cool.I don't talk to Sasori that much, and I think it's strange that he makes puppets out of humans, but we're still on good terms.Anyways, I've only healed Hidan and Kakazu once after they got back from a two day mission.The wounds weren't that bad, but they weren't minor, either.

Now, Hidan and Kakazu call me 'Sakura-san'.I'm glad that I get some respect around here.Diedara calls me 'Sakura-chan', I'm okay with it, but it reminds of Naruto.Kisame calls me kunoichi, I call him Fishy-san, but only behind his back.I know Itachi said show respect to the other members, but what he doesn't know wont hurt him.He calls me 'Haruno-san'.I'm okay with that, too, but I kind of wish he would call me by my first name.

Itachi sits up, and I almost jump.I didn't know he was awake, yet."G'morning, Itachi-san."I say cheerfully once he gets out of bed.As usual, he doesn't reply, but I'm used to that.He opens the closet and pulls out his Akatsuki cloak and puts it on.I follow suit.I've changed my outfit, already.I wear a black button-up shirt with a red cloud on the bottom right-hand corner.I also wear a very dark red skirt that goes to my knees.

We walk out of the room and go torwards the kitchen.No ones here yet, but I'm used to that, since Itachi and I are usually the first ones here."What do you want for breakfast, Itachi-san?"I ask as I look into the fridge.I cook the food for them, since they really can't cook.

"Anything."He says.I roll my eyes.I honestly don't know why I ask him that every morning.I make rice and pork(A/N:Sorry, I don't kinow any Japanese food axcept ramen and riceballs).Diedara and Sasori are the next ones to come down."Mmm...That smells good, un."Says Deidara as he walks behind me and looks over my shoulder.

"Stop drooling on my shoulder, Deidara."I say playfully.He smirks."You're no fun, Sakura-chan."He says in a fake sad voice.I roll my eyes."Is your hair naturally pink?"He asks and plays with a piece of my hair."Yes."I say and jerk my head away so my hair is no longer in his hand.

"Fine, un."He says and walks over to the large kitchen table and sits in front of Sasori.Soon, all the other members has piled into the room.I soon have the breakfast ready and sit it in the center of the table.As usual, Deidara starts to dig in first."This is way better that those stupid servant's food."He said, food flying out of his mouth.

Sasori looked totally disgusted.Anyways, I wasn't supposed to cook, but after seeing how the other members treated the servants, I decided to help them out.Besides, the food they made was bland.There are only three maids here, three young women.They wash clothes, wash the dishes, clean the weapons, scrud the floors and walls, and stuff like that.

The girl who usually makes dinner is Nami.She is in her mid-twenties, she has blue eyes, and short black hair.She has trouble trusting people, even me, although I did assure her I wouldn't hurt her.I'm trying to be her friend..."You should eat more, Sakura-chan."Deidara said looking over at me.I'm between him and Itachi.

I look down at my plate.I don't have much on it...but I've never really eaten much.Well, I did when I was younger, before I met Sasuke.I went on diet, so maybe Sasuke would like me.But...

"...I'm not very hungry."I say and stand.Diedara looks up at me."Are you sure.I've noticed you look kind of...unhealthy, un."He said.I sahke my head and smile."Really, I'm fine."I say and walk off.I say once I'm at my and Itachi's room.Do I really look unhealthy?

I open the door and go into the bathroom that's connected to Itachi's room.I look in the mirror.The person staring back looks sickly, very unhealthy.I fist my hands.I didn't think Sasuke would hurt me physically.And he didn't even know he was doing it.He would probably laugh if I told him that.

I close my eyes and a single tear escapes them.I quickly wipe the tear away, wipe the emotion away.I inhale deeply, and exhale slowly, trying to calm myself.I walk out of the bathroom and sit on the bed.I lie down and start singing;something I've made a habit of.

_When you walk away_

_you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're getting me_

_too many things, lately_

_You're all I need_

_Oh, you smiled at me_

_And said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand _

_what I meant when I said,_

_No, I don't think life is quite that simple._

_When you walk away_

_you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_(so simple and clean)_

_The daily things_

_(Like this, and that, and what)_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me_

_And said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_but does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_and maybe, somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Unbeknownst to me, a raven-haired Uchiha stands outside the bedroom, listening to my words intently.

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning_

_is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

_When you walk away_

_you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning_

_is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning_

_is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

Once I finish the song, I just lay there and stare up at the ceiling.Not really thinking about anything, I just want some peace and quiet.But, my hopes of quietness are gone once I hear an explosion, and a loud curse.I sigh.Deidara must've blown up something of Hidan's.

I would usually go and break it up, but this time I wont.I went back into the bathroom, and took a shower.I put the shampoo in my hair and wash it out.A smile graces my lips when I remember when Itachi took me to a store to buy clothes and other peronal stuff.After about two hours, I met back with Itachi.He said I took too long.I had giggled and told him that girls naturally take long.He gave me a strange look, but it quickly vanished when he turned and walked away, me on his heels.

I get out of the shower ans wrap a white towel tightly around my slim structure.I open the door and squeak when I see Itachi there.A blush spreads over my cheeks, his emotionless face doesn't falter."W-what do you want?"I ask hurridly.He raises up his arm, he has a small wound.

My eyes widen when I notice it's still bleeding.I want to ask what happened, but I don't want him to lose anymore blood.I gently push him back and tell him to sit on the bed.He does and I bed down so I can see the wound from a better angle, my towel still wrapped around me.

I clear my throat."I need you to take off your shirt, Itachi-san."I say as my blush grows redder.He first takes off his Akatsuki robe, trying to not move his arm as much as possible.He then takes off his shirt, and grimaces when some of the cloth sticks to his blood.

I gently put my hands on the wound and start to heal it.I look up to his face, his expression seems more relaxed.I then look back down to his uncovered torso.**He's so HOT!**Says my Inner Self.I wished that she had died...I try to focus on the wound, instead of his six-pack.

"Haruno-san."I look up at Itachi."Hmm?"I say."You're done."He replies.I look down at his arm and quickly release my grip on him;the wound is healed.My face turns even redder, Itachi raises his eyebrow."Heh, yeah, well, umm...you're healed and so I'll just leave."I say quickly and head for the door.

"Haruno-san."I stop and look back at him."Yes, Itachi-san?"I say."You're still only in a towel."I look down and my whole face turns red.I nod and quickly go back into the bathroom.I sigh and try to get my heart to stop beating so fast.**Hehehehehehe...You soooo have the hots for him.**I roll my eyes.'Stop talking nonscence, and die.'I say bitterly.I almost laugh at the thought of me and Itachi.Hahahahaha...

...Well, maybe it isn't as funny as I thought...

------------------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter 3 complete.Well, that's all I have to say, so yeah.REVIEW!pretty please with a cheery on top:)**


	4. All Good Things

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.And I don't own 'All Good Things(come to an end)' by Nelly Furtado.**

**Enjoy:)**

**---------------------**

I walk out of the bathroom, and go to the closet.Itachi is no longer in the room.I pull out my Akatsuki cloak that I had previously put in there before I took a shower and put it on.I walked out of the room and into the living room where Deidara was sulking on the couch.

"Something wrong?"I ask.He looks at up at me and smiles."Mmm...Hidan was just lecturing me, un."He said.I roll my eyes.I was right."Umm..."I start.He quirks an eyebrow."Itachi...how did he get that wound?"I asked.He smirks."Well, Hidan was chasing me with his sythe, so I was going to go to your room and...y'know lock the door so he wouldn't kill me.But Itachi was standing at the door, and he looked...peaceful.It seemed as if he was in some kind of daze.I stuck a kunai through his arm and..."He held up his wrist.I think it's broken.

I nod and put my hand on his broken wrist and heal it.He smirks at me."W-what?"I say."He listens to you sing, un."He replies, his smirk still plastered on his lips.I blush lightly."...Nu-uh."I say.He nods.I roll my eyes.He's probably just teasing with me, as usual.**Shannaro!He likes us, too!**I blush even more.

But before I could reply to my innerself, I hear the usual monotone voice."Haruno-san."I look up and see Itachi standing in the doorway."Yes, Itachi-san?"I reply."Come."He says.I raise my eyebrow and look at the clock.Oh, it's time to train.I walk over to Itachi and we head outside to train.

-----------------------

I'm panting lightly as Itachi throws more shurikan, grazing my cheek, arm, and thigh.My Akatsuki cloak is off, same as Itachi's.I've improved, but by just a little.I charge at him.He dodges my shurikan, so I disappear and reappear behind him.I use my superhuman strength and kick him in the spine, but it's just a shadow-clone.

My eyes widen as Itachi appears behind me and holds a kunai to my neck."You've improved, Haruno-san."He says, a tint of amusement in his voice.I smirk, he must be talking about the bruise I gave him on his cheek.He puts away the kunai and starts to walk back to the Akatsuki base, putting on his cloak.I follow suit.

"Thank you, Itachi-san."I say as I catch up to him.He doesn't reply.I look at the horizon, the sun is setting.I gasp in shock.It's already that late!?"Eh, um...I'm gonna go ahead and start dinner."I say quickly and disappear.Unbeknownst to be, the Uchiha progidy smirks as I leave.

----------------------

"What'cha makin' tonight, Sakura-chan?"Deidara says as he stands behind me as I make ramen.I glance at him."Ramen."I reply."With pork?"He asks.I nod.His grin widens.Deidara loves pork.He stands closer."Your hair smells like cotton-candy, Sakura-chan.What kind of shampoo do you use?"He asks as he runs a hand through my hair.

"None of your business."I say and try to jerk my hair away.He removes his hand a puts it around my waist."It looks like cotton-candy, too, un.I bet it almost tastes like cotton-candy, too.Most likely since your body looks sweet."He says and kisses my neck once.My face heats up.He licks his lips."It tastes sweet, too, Sakura-chan."He whispers in my ear.

My eyes widen at his words."Deidara."I hear a stern yet soft voice say.Deidara releases his grip on my waist."Hmp!You always ruin my fun, Danna."He says childlike.Sasori just stares."I don't think Sakura is having too much fun, brat."He says and sits down at his chair.I smile softly at the red-haired sand nin that reminds me a little bit of Gaara.

Deidara walks over to his chair, in front of Sasori, and sits down."Don't call me that, un."He says.Sasori just glares at his blonde teammate.I smile as I stir the noodles and pork and vegetables in the pot.It's almost like I have a team 7 here.Diedara is my Naruto, and Itachi is my Sasuke.But Itachi is a better Sasuke, since he's not as cold to me...

Once the dinner's done, everyone is in their seat.I don't eat much of the ramen.I'm never really that hungry, at least, I wont admit I am."Seriously, Sakura-chan.You need to eat more, un."Dei says.I smile at him."I'm fine, Deidara."I say and get up.I walk to my and Itachi's room.

I usually finish quickly, so I can come here and sing.I don't know why I do it, but I love it.My lips start to move to the melody in my head;I start to sing one of my favorite songs.

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Mermories of team 7 and Konoha start to flood my head.Tears form in my eyes.I close them, and start to sing once more, even though the song will sound shaky.

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die

I finish the song with a tear.I quickly wipe it away.I want to wipe the memories away, but I'm scared if I do that, I'll wipe myself away.All those times of heartbreak and tribulation have made me stronger.And I guess I really must think Sasuke for letting me get this far.If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be an S-class criminal.

I quickly go over to the door, and open it.I'm suprised to see Itachi standing there.I blink._He listens to you sing_I mentally shook my head.He wasn't listening...was he?"Uh...Hello, Itachi-san."I say quickly.He nods.I step aside to let him in.He does and takes off his cloak.

He put's in the closet and goes into the bathroom.I guess he's taking a shower.**...Let's peek...**My Innerself says slyly.My eye twitches and pink tints my cheeks.'Pervert...'I reply.Spfft, like I would ever to do that.He'd kill me...I-I mean I'd never even considering thinking about him...naked...dripping wet...

I lick my lips as my imagination wanders.I suddenly gasp once I realize what I'm thinking about.My face turns red as I try to erase my mind of such unclean thoughts about Itachi...and me...and the shower...I shake my head.What am I thinking!?!I try to get my heart to stop beating so fast.

I lie down on the bed, and bury my head in the pillows.I fall asleep shortly after that.

------------------------

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed.I want to sleep just a little bit longer...I'm cuddeling with something.My arms wrap around tighter on the object.It's not soft like a pillow though...I finally open my emerald eyes and see flesh.I blink and look up.Itachi is staring down at me with amusement.

I blush and let go of his arm and back up to the wall."Sorry, Itachi-san."I say quietly.And when he smirks, I feel butterflies swarming in my stomach...Why?I mentally shake my head as Itachi get's out of bed and puts on his cloak.Once he's out of the room, I do the same.What's wrong with me?

**You like him...**My eyes widen.No.I will not fall for another Uchiha.No matter how hot he is, or how generous he is, or how strong he is, or even when he compliments me and calls me strong, and...the list goes on.Besides, he's a cold-hearted murderer, he would never feel the same way.But...I might be wrong...

-----------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter 4 complete!I didn't want Sakura to fall for Itachi that fast...but let's just say she hasn't yet.She's on the edge though, and she'll fall soon.For him.Anyways, I didn't think this was my best chapter...but you might think differently.PLEASE REVIEW!Or I might not finish this story...Nah, it's too fun to write:)But seriously, REVIEW!Thanx:)**


	5. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer:I still don't own Naruto, and I never will.Because Masashi Kishimoto hasn't given it to me, and I don't think he ever willcries**

**Oh well, on with the story, cause I'm sure you don't want to hear what I have to say about my life and blah blah blah...**

**----------------------**

"So, Itachi and Fishy-san have a mission today?"I ask as Deidara and I walk to the kitchen."Mhhmm."He replies."..How long are they going to be gone?"I ask.He puts his finger to his chin and looks up, trying to remember."...I'd say about...a week, un."He said and looked back to me.I nod.

"What are we having for breakfast, Sakura-chan?"He asks as I open the fridge.I shrugg."What do you want?"I ask.He beams at me."Pancakes!"He says.I smile back."Okay, pancakes it is then."I say and get out the ingrediants.

----------------

I only first realize that Itachi doesn't eat enough as he only gets one pancake, and Kisame gets five, Deidara gets six, and the others usually get about three to five.Actually, Itachi isn't that healthy at all.You can tell by the lines under his eyes that he doesn't get enough sleep, and he doesn't eat enough.Probably less than me, though you would think otherwise since I look very unhealthy, and well, he doesn't.

I'm not going to say anything, though.He most likely wont listen.**You seem to care a lot about him, Outer.**I blush lightly, but I just look down trying to cover it.'I'm a medic, it's my job to make sure my patients are healthy.'**Well, you're doing a very good job.**'...Shut up, Inner.'

Once the pancakes are gone, Itachi and Kisame prepare to leave for their mission.Itachi walks to the stairs.I follow."Good luck."I say.I glances at me, but doesn't reply.An uncomfortable silence follows.Well, uncomfortable for me, at least."So...you'll be back in a week?"I ask.He nods.

Shortly, Kisame is there and they start to head up the stairs.As I watch Itachi's figure, I say without thinking, "Be careful, Itachi-san."My eyes widen at my words, Itachi glances at me with amusement."...And Kisame-san!"I say quickly.Kisame chuckles and looks at me."Close save, kunoichi."And they leave.

"Are you gonna miss him?"I jump at the sound of Deidara's voice.I turn around and glare at him as he laughs.I throw a punch, he dodges and appears in front of the wall on my right, still laughing.I throw another punch, he barely gets out in time, and I punch the wall, creating a small crater.

He finally stops, now realizing how serious I am."Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."He says and puts his hands up.I smirk.But I then yelp when my arms are pinned against the wall, and a dangerous gleam twinkles in Deidara's eye."C'mon, did you think I was _that _afraid, un?"He says.

He moves closer, a blush spreads across my cheeks.I close my eyes as his face comes closer.But he doesn't kiss me, instead his lips move to my ear."Got'cha."He says and lets go.I blush out of embarassment this time and glare.He laughs and runs away as I throw shurikan at him.

I clench my fists.I hate it when he teases me.I sigh...**You are gonna miss him, aren't you?**Inner Sakura says, refering to Itachi.'Shut up and go away.'I reply and head back to Itachi's room to take a shower.My mind wanders back to Konoha.Naruto...Kakashi...Ino...Tsunade...Sasuke...My tears fall with the water that trickles down my body and my sobs are drowned out by the noise of the shower.

I shake my head, still sobbing.I clench my fists.Why can't I just forget about Konoha?Why can't I forget how friendly Naruto was, or how wise Kakashi was, or how Ino was competitive and still a great friend, or how Tsunade was such a great mentor and friend?Why can't I forget about how Sasuke broke my heart?

_Because it's a scar on my heart forever.And this scar will probably never heal..._

As I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me, my heart is no longer yearning for my old friends, but is now beating with rage.Rage against Sasuke.Rage that will only be directed at Sasuke, forever.But my body thinks otherwise as it starts to shake.He will never love me back...**But you don't care anymore, remember?!That's why you're working for the Akatsuki because you hate him now!You work with Itachi just to prove how much you despise him!**Inner Sakura brings me to realization.

I smile bitterly.She's right.I get dressed and head down to the living room, where Hidan and Kakazu are bickering.I roll my eyes.I notice that one of Hidans' arms are not attached to his body.The reason is, most likely, Kakazu.I'm still amazed that Hidan has immortality.Well, I'm sure there's away to kill him, but I guess no one knows how yet...

Hidan is the first one to acknowledge me.He opens his mouth to say something, but I quickly walk away, not wanting to get in the middle of their fight.I look at a clock hanging on one of the walls.Usually, I would be training with Itachi, but I guess I need to find someone else to train with for the mean time.

I knock on Sasori's bedroom door.He doesn't answer, so I open the door and peek inside.He seems to be engrossed with working on one of his puppets, so I get ready to shut the door."What?"He asks, stopping me from leaving."...I need another training partner since Itachi is on a mission..."I say quietly.He nods."I'll be with you in a second."He replies."Okay...I'll be at the training grounds."With that, I shut the door.

-------------------

So far, I've dodge all of Sasori's needles, but I haven't gotten close enough to attack yet.He's wearing his puppet, Hiroku, right now.I'm already out of breath after the fourth round of needles.Sasori then uses his tail to swing at me.I dodge.This goes on for about half an hour before I throw rather large kunai at him.

He blocks them with his tail as get close enough to punch him.I'm suprised that it's just a shadow-clone though.I squeal as Sasori appears and the point of his tail is at my neck.I try to back up, but luck isn't on my side today, as I feel my back against a tree.Is he going to kill me?He doesn't; his tail is back to his side and no longer at my throat.

That's right; he is just a sparring partner, not an enemy."Impressive."He says.The training is over as he starts to walk away."Thank you, Sasori-san."I say as I walk beside of him.He nods.

------------------

I make miso soup for dinner."Looks delicious, Sakura-chan."Deidara comments.I don't reply."...Are you still mad at me for what happened earlier, un?"He asks.I don't reply.I frowns."Hmph!"He says and walks to the table.Once everyone is at the table, I put the soup in front of them.

I yank on Diedara's ponytail as I put his soup down.He glares at me.I smile gently, showing that I forgive you.His eye softens and he starts to eat.This time, I put as much soup into my bowl as I can.I don't want Deidara to worry about my health anymore.I hope Itachi is eating enough...

----------------------------

The night seems a lot colder when I lie on this bed alone.I've already gotten used to a warm bed, but I guess there are going to be a lot of times when it's cold.Now that Itachi's not in this bed, sleeping beside of me, the covers don't keep as warm.I'd rather not even sleep on a bed as long as I could feel Itachi's body heat against me-WAIT!I did not just think that!!**Yes you did...**Inner Sakura says slyly.I blush a deep shade of red.

I try to push the thought aside, but my mind still lingers on Itachi.It's strange when he's not here.I haven't been seperated from him since I became the Akatsuki's medic, but now...I feel lonely, again.I feel the same loneliness I felt when Sasuke went to Orochimaru...It's only been hours since Itachi left, but if feels longer.I didn't think I needed Itachi here just to get some sleep but...As I close my eyes and try to get some sleep, a thought is spoken."I hope you're okay, Itachi..."

_I've always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Can you see how much I need you right now?_

-------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter 5 complete!I added a clip of Avril Lavigne's song 'When You're Gone', because I thought it kinda went with the last two paragraphs...Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!If you do I'll give you a cookie:)**


	6. Fallen

**Disclaimer:Would anyone believe me if I said I owned Naruto?I know Masashi Kishimoto wouldn't...**

**------------------------------**

Time skip 7 days 

Itachi...I hope he's okay.Today he comes back from the mission.Inner Sakura keeps telling me that I'm...y'know...in love with him.But I'm not!I know we're on the same team, but it would still feel wrong...Most likely because he's an Uchiha.B-but I mean even i-if it didn't feel wrong, I still woudn't like him!**Suuuurrree...**Inner Sakura says sarcasticly.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I sit the breakfast and coffee at the table in front of the other members, which are Deidara and Sasori, scince Hidan and Kakazu went on a mission.Zetsu doesn't eat with us, neither does the Leader or blue-haired member."You're going to go on a mission today?"I ask them as I sit down beside Deidara."mhhmm."Deidara replies as he scarffs down the bacon and eggs.

I nod.After he swallows, he says, "Itachi and Kisame are coming back today.Are you glad that you'll finally get to see _your _Itachi?"I blush."...N-no!Now shut up!"I say.Deidara chuckles.He opens his mouth to retort, but Sasori doesn't allow him."Shut up, brat.I don't want to hear your crap this morning and I'm sure Sakura-san doesn't either."He says.Deidara huffs.

----------------------

"See ya later, Sakura-chan."Deidara says and hugs me.My eyes widen and my cheeks heat up when I feel one of his hands brushing against my backside.I kick him in the shin.He yelps quietly, and back up."PERVERT!"I yell at him.Sasori wacks him the head.Deidara glares at him, then turns back to me to smile.

My glare doesn't waver."Sorry, Sakura-chan."He says and steps a little closer to cup my chin in his hand.My eyes soften a little."Besides, I'm a man.What would you expect?"He says, and my eyes harden."Yeah, a fenimine man!"I say and push him away.He narrows his eye, but he keeps smiling.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!I wont do it again.Forgive me?"He asks.I roll my eyes and smile."Whatever.Anyways, I'll see you...?"I trail off, not sure when he'll be back."Three weeks, un."Deidara says.My eyes widen."Seriously?"I ask."I know, I'll miss you, too, Sakura-chan!"He says and attemps to hug me again.I back away.Like I'm gonna take my chances with him.Pffttt, yeah right.

"I'll miss you, too, Deidara."I say."Bye, Deidara, Sasori."I say as Sasori starts to walk up the stares.Diedara follows.I give them one last smile before they leave, and I'm alone.

-------------------------

I remember that I still need to heal Itachi's eyes.At least, I need to try.I'm not exactly sure how he became almost blind, but I know it's because he almost always has his Sharingan activated.I sigh and lie down on my bed, er my and Itachi's bed.**Heheheheh...**'What?Wait-I don't even want to know what you're thinking in that perverted mind of yours.'

I stare at the ceiling, my arms are spread out on either side of me.A feeling of tiredness washes over my body, and I quickly fall into a deep sleep.

----------------------

"Mmmm..."I mumble as I start to awake.My eyes open, and my vision is blurry.Someone is standing in front of me.My vision clears and I find that the person is Itachi.My eyes widen, and I feel blush coming on.Butterflies swarm in my stomach, and again I don't know why.

Itachi blinks at me.I suddenly sit up, now wide awake, and see blood on Itachi's pants;his thigh is bleeding."Please sit down, Itachi-san, and I'll start to heal your wound."He does.I see a glimpse of his cloak out of the corner of my eye on the floor, but my mind lingers on that for only a moment before I turn my attention back to the wound.

"Umm...please t-take off your pants..S-so I can inspect the wound further."I try to sound professional, but my face is most likely the color of a tomatoe."Try not to move your leg to much, Itachi-san."I say as he starts to slide off his black pants.I'm suprised that I don't have a nose bleed yet.**KAWAII!Such gorgious legs!**I blush even more, if that's possible.

I go back into medic mode as I concentrate on his wound.It's deeper than I thought.I gently put my hands on the wound, and my eyes look back up to Itachi.He nods for me to continue.I swallow, and start to heal him.The bleeding stops, and flesh starts form.Once I'm done healing the wound, I feel almost exhaughsted.

My hands are still on his leg, and I find myself breathing a little deeper.My eyes are still closed, and I'm afraid that I'm going to slip into unconsiciousness, before Itachi brings me back."Haruno-san."I almost smile at the sound of his voice.I open my eyes and look at his face.He looks...amused.

My breath escapes me.I blink and look down, and realize that my hands are still on his leg.I immediatly take them off."S-sorry, Itachi-san."I say quietly.He stands up and puts his pants back on.He beckons me to follow him out the door, I do.He leads me into the kitchen where Kisame is sitting.Are they hungry?

I'm proved wrong as I see something sticking out of Kisame's hand.A kunai.I walk over to him and inspect the wound.It's in there deep."Heh, I would of pulled it out myself, but I didn't want to tear my hand off along with it."He says.I nod."I'm going to have to cut your hand open for me to get the kunai out."I say.He scowls.

I go back to my and Itachi's room to get my medical supplies.I shortly return into the kitchen."I'm going to numb you."I say as I get out a needle.He nods.I give him three shots and then I get out a medical knife.I carefully cut his hand open, wiping up some of the blood.Once his hand is cut open, I take the kunai out and make sure there's no poison on it.There isn't.

I then stitch his hand back together.The whole thing takes about 40 minutes.Now I'm completely exhaughsted.I turn and start to walk back torwards my room.I put my hand to my head;I'm feeling a little dizzy...I suddenly bump into something.I look up and see that it's Itachi.My eyes close from exaughstion, and I fall into Itachi's arms.

------------------------------

"Itachi!"Spat a familiar voice.I step out from behind Itachi and see my childhood crush, Uchiha Sasuke.My eyes widen.Sasuke clenches his fists and his eyes narrow.He activates Chidori, and charges at us.I look up to Itachi, he doesn't.I look back to Sasuke, then Itachi again.

At the last minute, Itachi picks me up bridal-style and teleports to a tree.He's still holding me.What's happening?How did we get here?Sasuke then charges again, we barely dodge.Tears form in my eyes.Is he trying to kill me, too?"S-SASUKE!"I cry out.He glances at me.

"Shut your mouth, you pathetic excuse for a kunoichi."He spat out."NOW DIE!"He screams and charges at us again.Itachi dodges, still holding me, but Sasuke teleports behind us, striking us with his most powerful attack.Luckily, Itachi was the only one that got hurt."ITACHI!"I cry out as he falls to the ground.

I get out from under him and start to heal his wound, crying my eyes out."Stop, Haruno."Says Sasuke as he approaches us.I look to him in horror.I still continue to heal Itachi.Sasuke glares."I gave you a chance to live, and you didn't take it.Why?Is it because you're stupid?"He says harshly.

I start to shake."N-No.It's because..."I look back down at Itachi.His body is motionless;he's dead.My eyes widen."It's because...I LOVE HIM!"I cry out and hug Itachi's body close, crying into his cold chest.Sasuke's face grows red from rage."Well,"He says as he smirks in some maniacle pleasure."If you love him so much, I'll let you die with him."He says as he activates chidori.

He charges, I scream.His eyes pierce through my soul, before his lightning pierces my body.I fall to the ground, and the world around me

...Shatters...

Into...

...Pieces...

My eyes open quickly, and I sit up suddenly.I look at my surrondings, I'm in Itachi's room, in Itachi's bed, Itachi's body sleeping next to mine.My breathing starts to slow, my body calming down.It was just a dream...No, just a nightmare.I look to the clock.1:00 a.m.

_"It's because...I LOVE HIM!"_Why had I said that?**Because you do love him, duh!**I shake my head.Yeah right.I look at Itachi's face, though it's hard to see his handsome features in the dark.Well, yeah he is handsome, but I still don't like him.I gently brush his lovely hair out of his face.Well, yeah his hair is lovely, but I still don't like him.My hand brushes against his soft cheek.Well, yeah his cheek is soft, but I still don't like him.My eyes look down at his delicious-looking lips.Well, yeah his lips do look delicious, but I-

My thumb runs across his bottom lip.My face moves closer to his, my lips are burning to feel his...I close my eyes, wet my lips, and...suddenly pull away with a gasp.I almost kissed him!Uchiha Itachi!My hand covers my mouth as it hangs open.**You've fallen for him.**She's right.I've fallen.Hard.

--------------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter six complete!Yes, this is my favorite chapter so far!I luv it!Anyways, do you love it?REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	7. the truth comes out

**Disclaimer:What's the point of even writing this if everyone already knows that I don't own Naruto?Also I don't own the song 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne.**

**--------------------**

It's three o'clock and I still can't get to sleep. Questions race through my mind.'How could this happen?' 'When?' and 'Why?'. So far, I have no answers. All I know is that it happened. I've fallen in love with Itachi Uchiha. It's quite ironic, actually. Falling in love with my first love's enemy, and it's Sasuke's fault.

I want to wake Itachi up right now and tell him how I feel. But realization comes crashing down on me- Itachi will never love me back.Tears form in my eyes. I didn't even want this to happen! I sigh. Fate can be so cruel... My hateful thoughts about fate don't cease, and the time flies.

I feel Itachi's body move, and I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep.He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom.I open my eyes and look at the clock.Who gets up at 4:34 a.m.!? I roll my eyes and lay motionlessly on the bed as I listen to the sound of water continuessly hitting the floor at a rapid speed as Itachi takes a shower. The door opens and I quickly close my eyes. I hear the closet door open, and I'm guessing he's about to put his clothes on... I'm tempted to peek at his form, probably only wearing a towel.

Common scence tells me not to, cause if he finds out, he'll probably kill me. But... I can't resist as I open an eye and see his bare back. My lips twitch upward. **SO HOT!** Inner Sakura looks as if she's about to melt. My eyes widen when Itachi looks over his shoulder, and our eyes meet. **Busted... **Uh oh...

"Haruno."Itachi says, his voice monotone, yet some suspision in his voice."Umm..." I start. "Isn't it weird how I woke up just as you looked at me?" I say, hoping he'd believe it. His eyes narrow. No! I'm too young to die! He stands up and turns to me. I bite me lip to supress a squeal at the sight of his unclothed chest. My face turns dark red.

He walks over to me, which wasn't far, his face betraying no emotion. I sit up as he stops right in front of me. My breath escapes me as he smirks, and amusement dances in his eyes. I quickly look down, but his hand cups my chin, forcing me to look at him. "It would seem as if you have some sort of interest in me." He says. I gasp. Does he know I like him? His gaze pierces my skin, and his touch makes me feel as if my heart is about to beat out of my chest.

I'm completely speechless, so I settle for a simple shake of the head. I swallow, and finally find the courage to speak. "N-No, of course not, Itachi-san." I say quietly. His smirk widens before he releases my chin and turns. He gets his clothes and walks back into the bathroom without a word.

I hide back under the covers. Why did he seem so amused by the thought of me liking him? Was it that funny for Haruno Sakura to like Uchiha Itachi? **Maybe it's because of the age difference...**Inner Sakura suggests. I'm sure she's just kidding, but... Does he see me as a child? I mean, I'm 19 and he's, like, 24! **I was just kidding, Outer. Besides, that's only five years.** 'Yeah, but...'

Itachi walks out of the bathroom, and goes back to the closet, probably to get his cloak. After he puts it on, I do the same. I clear my throat just as he's about to walk out the door. "Umm...Itachi-san...d-do you see me as a girl?" I ask. His brow raises just a little. "You're undoubtably female." He answers. I shake my head. "No...that's not what I mean..." I say quietly. He seems to understand, now, as he says, "Why do you want to have my opinion about that?" He asks, some traces of amusement in his eyes. I blush and look down.

"Well..."I swallow, my hands start to get clammy. "Umm...I just want to know if you think I'm an adult like you, or if you see me as someone that's childish?" I reply. "You definently don't look like a child, Haruno-san." He says before walking out the door. My face flushes. That didn't really answer my question, but...**He thinks you have a great bod!** I gasp. 'T-that's not w-what he meant!' I reply to my Innerself.

**Suuurrreee...**I shake my head and go to the kitchen to start breakfast.As I start to cook the rice, I say to Itachi, "I still need to work on your eyes.Maybe tonight I could try to heal your vision, at least a little?" Itachi looks over at me and nods.

Itachi, Kisame, and I eat in silence. It sure is quiet around here without Deidara... So I try to make small talk. "Umm...so when will Hidan and Kakazu be back?" I ask. Kisame seems a little suprised at my question, Itachi seems unfaultered. "Heh, why? Does the thought of me and Itachi being the only ones here make you uncomfortable?" Kisame asks. My eyes widen. Not really... "Umm, well...I was just wondering." I say quietly. Kisame chuckles at this. I raise my eyebrow, and I suddenly seem displeased. But I'm not going to say anything...of course.

"Three days." Kisame answers nevertheless. I nod. I finish my meal quickly, and head back to Itachi's room. Along the way, I accidently bump into someone. It's Nami, one of our servants. "Oh, sorry, Nami-chan." I say. She shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry, Haruno-san." She says and hurries off quickly, laundry basket in hands.

I sigh and continue back to my destination. I lay on my and Itachi's bed, thinking of a song to sing. I smirks as I think of a song that describes the way I feel about Itachi...

_You're so good to me, baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places, you've never bee-_

I stop as I hear a knock at the door. Oh, crap! Did someone hear me singing!? "Coming!" I say and get up off the bed and rush to the door. I open it to reveal a smirking Itachi. My breath escapes me... But his beautiful smirk vanishes and his expressionless mask is put back into place. "It's time to train, Haruno-san." He says. I nod and we head back down to the kitchen, and head outside.

--------------------

As we approach the training grounds, Kisame is already waiting there. That can't be good... "Today you'll be going against both of us, kunoichi." Kisame says. My eyes widen. "Haruno-san." I look back up to Itachi. "This isn't just a training session. We'll be fighting you as if you're our enemy, I expect you to do the same." He continues. My eyes widen more. Both of them...against me!?** C'mon! We can do this! Don't cower out now, Outer!** I mentally nod. 'Right!'

We get in our fighting stances, Itachi a few feet beside of Kisame, and me a few yards in front of them. I can do this! I attack first, I start to run torwards them. Kisame pulls out his Samehada, and Itachi looks bored. I roll my eyes, likewise. Once I get close enough, I punch my fist into the ground, creating a crater. They both jump back before it effect them. Kisame seems a little suprised by my strength. "You're stronger than you look, kunoichi, I'll give you that..." He says and charges at me. Too slow.

I quickly dodge his sword, and form some hand seals. He watches closely, and smirks. Three more of me appear around him. We all throw a punch and hit him, put he turns into a log. Substitution. He appears behind me, and hits me square in the back with his Samehada, knocking the breath out of me. I smirk, though, right before I turn into a puff of smoke.

His eyes widen as something hard and heavy hits him in the back of his head. That thing is a tree. The thing holding the tree is me. I smirk as he falls down, unconsicious. I turn to face Itachi who is standing on one of the tree branches of a tree. "Did you actually think you'd get rid of me that easily, kunoichi?" I turn around at the rough voice, and gasp. His Samehada hits me in the stomach, and I fall to my knees, holding my stomach in pain. He raises the Samehada over his head, getting ready to strike. Oh crap! 'C'mon, Inner! Help me!' My response is a burst of chakra that runs through my veins, allowing me to dodge just before the sword hits me.

"You have a pretty hard head, Fishy-san." I say. This enrages him and he charges at me. "Too slow, Sharky!" I say as I dodge. He glares at me, and again, charges. I barely dodge this one, but I keep mouthing off my arrogance. "Sppfftt, was that trying to hit me?" I ask in sarcasm. This time I land in a tree. I hide behind it and perform hand seals.

"Don't underestimate, girl!" He says and swings at the tree. I jump away as it falls to the ground. "Take a chill pill, Kisame-_chan!_" He curses at me and charges once more. I don't move. Just as he's about to cut my skull in half, he stops. He glowers at me. My clone, that he failed to notice, has tied chakra strings to his hands. He looks pretty stupid right now since his hands are wrapped around the handle of Samehada, which is raised above his head.

I smile at him, and punch him in the gut. He falls to the ground with a thud. I bend down to him. "This time I'll make sure you're knocked unconsicious." I whisper to him. He glares. "Night night, Fishy-chan." I say as I put tow fingers on the puncture points of his neck, and he goes unconsiscious.

"Impressive." I turn around and face Itachi. I smirk. "Thanks." I reply. I get into a fighting stance, Itachi doesn't. I roll my eyes and throw shurikan in his direction. He dodges and pulls out a kantana. I charge at him, he appears behind me. My eyes widen. I quickly make some hand signs right before he thrusts his kantana into my back. I used substitution, turning into a log, and then appear in a tree. 'Okay Sakura, don't let your emotions get the better of you...' I think to myself. I throw some kunai at him. He dodges. His eyes narrow, though, and he jumps out of the way as the exploding tags go off.

I get close enough to punch him, and I do. Except that this isn't the real Itachi, just a shadow-clone. I'm starting to get frustrated now... I look around franticly, searching for a trace of Itachi. Where is he!? I find myself in a usual position. Itachi's arm wrapped around my waist, his kantana to my neck. I gasp, though, as he slowly pushes it into my skin, making my neck bleed slightly. That's right; we're supposed to fight as enemies... Is he gonna kill me!?

I quickly try to elbow him in the stomach. No effect. It's getting harder to breathe, now, as the kantana goes even deeper into my throat. Tears form in my eyes. I'm not sure if it's from the pain, or from the fact that Itachi, my new love, might kill me. I've got to move. I wiggle my arms out of his grasp and form some hand seals. Before he can pull away, my clone thrusts a kunai into his arm. I can feel him flinch, and he lets go of me. My clone disappears, and I throw a punch. He tries to block it with his hand, but it only makes him fly into a tree. I gasp as he turns into a hundred back birds. It was just a clone! The next thing I know, I'm being kicked roughly into a tree. "Agh." I let out as I close my eyes in pain.

I can hear his footsteps coming closer. No... I must get up. I try to stand, but my legs have had enough, so they give in, and I think I'm about to break some bones when I hit the ground. But I fall into a pair of arms, instead. "Well done, Haruno-san." I don't even look up at Itachi's face, or move, because my world fades before I can.

--------------------

I wake up in my and Itachi's bed. I sit up and put a hand to my forehead. Ouch. I look over at the clock.7:32 p.m.I then notice Itachi sitting in a chair beside the bed. I can't help but blush a little. I look down at my hands that have suddenly become interesting. "You need to work on my eyes." I hear his oh-so-sexy voice say. I nod.

I hope I have enough chakra... "Ummm..." I say as I turn around in the bed, my legs dangeling over the edge, facing Itachi. "Okay...Uh, do you have a pencil and paper?" I ask sheepishly. He nods and opens the drawer to the small desk with the clock and lamp on it. He pulls out a pencil and pad. "Thanks." I say as he hands it to me.

I move close to his face, studying his eyes. Luckily, he doesn't ahve his Sharingan activated. I look away and scribble something on the pad. "Turn on your Sharingan now, please." I say. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they're red with three tomoe around his pupil. I nod and scribble something else on the paper. I put two fingers on each of his temples. "Umm...I'll have to use my chakra to study your mangekyo, since I can look at it." I say. As soon as he closes his eyes, I do the same and use my chakra to study his eyes. This seems to have done the most damage. I scribble things on the paper and read in over. I nod once I figure out how I'm going to do this. "Right now I'm just going to help his eyesight, if just a little." I say, he nods. I don't look him in the eyes, cause his Mangekyo.

I put my fingers back on his temples, and push warm chakra into his eyes, closing my own. "Itachi-san" I say. "Hn?" Is his reply. "This is going to hurt, okay. But try to stay still." He doesn't reply. I feel him flinch violently. My breathing becomes rigid. I don't have much chakra left...

Minutes later, I take my fingers off his temples, and open my eyes. "I'm done." I say once my vision clears. Itachi already had his eyes open... I blush. "Ummm... I'll work on them some more..." I trail off, getting lost in his now ebony eyes. They hold someting more... He's looking at me with...

I'm unable to identify the look in his eyes, as he stands up. "Thank you, Haruno-san." He mutters as he goes to the closet ans takes off his cloak. I look back at the clock. An hour has almost passed. But it's still too early to go to bed. "Umm..."I start. He glances at me. 'Just say it, Sakura! Tell him how you feel!' I swallow. "T-the reason I asked you about... uh, how you thought of me... a girl or a women, I mean... The reason I asked you was b-because..." I swallow again. This is too hard...

I walk over ot Itachi and look him in the eye. He waits patiently. **Just say 'I love you'! Say it!** "I..." I whisper as he looks at me with amusement and walks towards me. I back up, though unaware of my actions. Itachi only seems close as my back hits the wall. His face comes closer, I blush. His lips move to my ear, and says, "You what, Sakura?"

My knees suddenly feel weak. The way he said his name... there was something in his voice... it almost sounded dirty. My breath escapes me as he pulls away, looking into my eyes. There it is again, that something in his eyes. It's... lust? **He totally likes you back, so tell him!**

"I love you..." I say quietly and Itachi immediatly closes the gap between us. His tongue runs along my lips, I give him entrance. His hands snake to my hips, I moan as his tongue roams my mouth. I reply shyly, my tongue dancing with his. The kiss becomes hungrier, and I moan in pleasure as we start to battle for dominence. My arms are wrapped around his neck, our bodies pressed together. This feels like it could go on forever, but I need air. I gently move my hands to his shoulders, pushing him back gently. He does and I take a few breaths. I put my lips on his neck and start to kiss and nip at it. It's barely audiable, but I can still hear a sweet moan.

I find myself being pushed onto the bed, and I stop kissing. One of his hands move to my shirt, starting to unbutton it, his other hand still firm on my waist. He gives me another rough kiss, before leaving a trail on my jaw line. His lips travel down my throat, and my breaths become shorter, become short pants. One of my hands go up his shirt, smiling at the way his muscled chest feels. I moan as his lips get to my collar bone, starting to nip at my tender skin. My shirt is now off, and his mouth moves lower. I moan his name, even louder, a blush adorning my cheeks, my bruised lips twisted into grin as his hand moves up my skirt.

----------------------------

**A/N:Chapter 7 complete! Sakura has finally told Itachi how she feels! Yay! Anyways, this story is still incomplete, so keep on reading! REVIEW! NOW!**


	8. mission

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, so it makes perfect sense that I don't.**

**----------------------**

I stirred slightly, and opened my emerald eyes. I looked up to the face of my lover, Itachi. He was still yet to awake. My head was on his bare chest, my hands wrapped around one of his. I smile as the memories from last night fill my mind. I try to sit up, and groan as I feel an intense pain between my legs. Itachi just had to be so rough...

I swing my legs over the edge, and start to put on my panties. I'm so happy that Itachi excepted my love, but I can't help but wonder-is it love or lust? I know I love him, but... what if Itachi doesn't? **So hot...** Inner Sakura thought in a daze. I pull on my pants and shirt. I look back to Itachi, a frown adorning my face. Itachi...

I crawl over him and trace his hard jaw with my pointer finger. So perfect... I gasp as a hand grasps my wrist. Itachi's eyes open, and I freeze. His other hand snakes to my head, pulling it down so his lips meet mine. He releases his grip, and I crawl off of him without a word, looking a bit guilty.

"S-sorry to waken you, Itachi-san." I say quietly. "Sakura." He says sternly. I don't turn to look at him. "Don't call me that. Just call me 'Itachi'." He adds. I nod. "Yes, Itachi." I say and stand, trying to ignore the pain. Why am I so timid? It's not like we're strangers. But... he's acting cold, again.

I lower my head as I pull my cloak out of the closet. I gasp slightly as Itachi's hands circle around my waist, now fully clothed. "Is something wrong, Sakura?" He asks, a ting of worry in his voice. I stay silent for a moment. "...Lust or love?" I whisper. I didn't expect him to reply, or even understand, but he did anyways.

"Emotions such as love make shinobi weak. Love just gets in the way." Tears fill my eyes. I bow my head. I'm suprised when his grip only tightens. "But how is one supposed to ignore such a strong feeling, if you've already experienced it?" I lift my head suddenly and my eyes widen. He releases his grip and I turn around to look him in the eye.

"I love you."I say hoarsly. I'm scared that he wont reply, as the minutes tick by. Finally, sound comes from his lips. "As I do you." I smile happily and embrace him. **Shannaro!** I release him, and as I begin to speak, his lips capture mine. I wimper but kiss him with as much passion all the same.

----------------

After Itachi, Kisame, and I eat breakfast, Zetsu appears. "The Leader needs to see Itachi-san and Sakura-san." Itachi nods, and Zetsu disappears into the ground. I look to Itachi in confusion. "Umm...why do you think Leader needs to see us?" I ask. What if he knows that we're in love and that he's gonna kill us!? "We're most likely going on a mission." He says. My eyes widen. "B-but I'm just your medic..." I say.

"You signed in blood that you would do whatever Leader wishes." He said in his usual monotone voice. I sigh quietly and nod. Once we get to our destination, Leader is already waiting. Itachi and I slightly bow. "You two are going on a mission to Konohagature. You are to collect a scroll." I tense. The Leader hands him a scroll that probably says something about what the scroll looks like and where it is. Itachi nods, and turns to leave, I follow.

"...Itachi...I don't-"

"You have no choice, Sakura. I'm sorry."

"..."

"..."

"...Are you okay with going back to... going back there?"

"It doesn't matter. I still must do it."

I nod, though he can't see it. "We leave in two hours." He says. "Okay." I say quietly. We go back to our room, and I quickly go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower, and sit on the floor. The sound of the water hitting the floor drowns out my sobs. I bury my head in my hands, not even trying to stop the tears from falling. Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke...

--------------------------

So far, we've been traveling for about two hours. My feet are sore by now, and fatigue washes over my body. But I'm not going to tell Itachi to slow down or stop or anything... "Are you tired, Sakura?" He asks from ahead. I shake my head. "Not really, Itachi." I reply.

After about three more hours of travel, I see the familiar gates of Konoha. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall but I wouldn't cry, I promised this to myself. Itachi stopped at the gates, two gaurds already standing there. Itachi lifted the brim of his hat and looked them in the eyes. They fainted.

Before Itachi walked into Konoha, I grabbed his hand with both of mine. He glances at me. "...Please... if we run into someone... don't kill them." I pleaded. He didn't reply, but continued to walk. I let go of his hand. I hung my head low as we stealthily walked in the shadows.

"I can't promise you anything, Sakura. But I can promise that I wont kill anyone unless absolutely nessisary." He said quietly. "Thanks." I replied with a small smile.

We are going to the Hokage's tower, the scroll in there. I'm going to distract Tsunade, so Itachi can go in and get the scroll. Then I'm supposed to knock her out, and then leave with Itachi. I just hope my emotions don't get in the way...

Now, we're in front of the door of Tsunade's office. Itachi and nod to eachother, and Itachi disappears. I form some hand seals, and then my old outfit is on, and not my Akatsuki cloak, or the hat. I hesitate before knocking on the door. "Come in." Came Tsunade's voice. My heart ached slightly at hearing it. I opened the door, and she turned to me. Her eyes widen, and she sat down her sake.

"S-Sakura?" She whispered as she stood. I smiled lightly at her. "It's me, Tsunade-shishou." I say quietly. Tears fill her eyes, before she blinks to stop them from falling. "Where...?" She trailed off as she walked torwards me. "I'll tell you everything, but can we talk somewhere else?" I say, trying to stop my voice from cracking.

She blinks, then nods. We walk down the hallway, staying silent. Once I think we're at a long enough distance to where Tsunade wont sense Itachi's presence, I stop. She does too and stares at me intently. "How long has it been? Two weeks?" I say. She nods. "Sakura, where were you for that long? The whole village was shocked and I knew immediatly that something was wrong when you didn't attend your wedding."

I nod. "I..." I start. "I couldn't marry Sasuke. Not then. Not now. He doesn't love me, so I ran away to clear my head. I never imagined I would stay away for more than a day, and I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note, or something, Tsunade-shishou." I say, trying to sound as convincing as possible. And besides, it wasn't all a lie. I'll never marry Sasuke...

She nods and smiles a little. I smile back. Itachi must be done by now... "I'm sorry, Tsunade." I say. She raises her eyebrow at this, and then I'm behind her. She gasps, but before she can turn around, I knock her unconsicious. I sit her upright against the wall, and finally I let a few tears fall.

"I'm gald I could speak to you once more, on friendly terms at least..." I whisper, even though I know she can't hear me. I wipe my tears away, transform into my Akatsuki outfit and cloak, then disappear, leaving only the ghost of my old self behind.

----------------

Itachi and I are on our way out of Konoha, My form hidden behind Itachi's. He has the scroll inside his cloak. "Nicely done, Sakura." He compliments. I smile. "Thank you, Itachi." I say sweetly. He turns his head and smiles at me. I blush and feel the familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach. He turns his gaze back in front of him.

Itachi stops. Why? "Itachi." Spat a familiar voice. I step out from behind Itachi and see my childhood crush, Uchiha Sasuke. My eyes widen. Sasuke clenches his fists and his eyes narrow. He activates Chidori, and charges at us.I look up to Itachi, he doesn't move.I look back to Sasuke, then Itachi again.

At the last minute, Itachi picks me up bridal-style and teleports to a tree.He's still holding me. I almost gasp as I remember this is exactly what happened in my dream. No...Sasuke then charges again, we barely dodge.Tears form in my eyes.Is he trying to kill me, too?"S-SASUKE!"I cry out.He glances at me.

"Shut your mouth, you pathetic excuse for a kunoichi."He spat out."NOW DIE!"He screams and charges at us again. No! I wont let Itachi get killed! Itachi dodges, and I wiggle out of his grasp. As Sasuke teleports in front of me, I kick him in the gut before he can attack.

He falls to the ground. I clench my fists in anger. How dare he try to hurt me or Itachi! I pull out a kantana, and look at Itachi. He doesn't move. "Don't worry, Itachi." I say before I turn my attention back to the now standing Sasuke. "Stop, Haruno." He says as he approaches us. I look at him with horror but keep my gaurd up.

Sasuke glares. "I gave you a chance to live, and you didn't take it.Why?Is it because you're stupid?"He says harshly. I start to shake, but with anger this time. "No! It's because..." I disappear and reappear right in front of Sasuke. "It because..." I hold the kantana to his neck and his eyes widen.

"I LOVE HIM!" I scream in his face as I thrust the kunai into his neck. He falls to the ground, choking in agony. Finally, his body stops moving, his breathing stops, his heart is dead, and I finally let tears escape. I wipe them away with the sleeve of my cloak and turn to Itachi. "... He was the one you were supposed to marry?" His voice is monotone, but I can tell there is a little disbelief in his voice. I nod, and smile slightly.

He glances around, making sure no one is here, before capturing my lips with his own. My arms snake around his neck as I turn his passionate kiss. He pulls away and we gaze into eachother's eyes. His lips move to my ear, playfully licking my earlobe before whispering something that takes my breath away.

"I love you, Sakura."

My grin widens as he pulls back. I pull my arms from his neck and say, "I love you too, Itachi." He smiles a little before giving me a chaste kiss and turning abruptly. "Let's go, Sakura." I nod and we start our tree-hoping back to the Akatsuki base. I don't even glance at Sasuke corpse, though. I have no tears left for him. He doesn't deserve them...

--------------

**A/N:Chapter 8 complete! I really liked this chapter, it's possibly my favorite, is it your favorite too? Please tell me! Anyways, I think my next chapter will be my last... Also, CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!**


	9. Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer: I'm getting very tired of writing disclaimers...**

--------------------

Time skip 3 weeks 

Deidara has just returned, and he's flirting with me. I haven't told him about me and Itachi, since he just got here, and I don't get a chance to warn him as Itachi walks into the kitchen, spotting Deidara's hand holding up my chin. Deidara seems to sense the dark aura approaching, so he pulls away, and turns around.

Itachi teleports to my side, as Deidara turns back to me. His eye widens as Itachi glares at him and wraps an arm around my waist, possessively. After a few seconds, Deidara breaks into a grin. "Awww, Itachi is in LOVE, un!" He says in a fake cheery voice. The aura around us darkens so much that it's getting a little hard to breathe...

"Uhh... Itachi, how about I make breakfast and you just go make yourself comfortable at the table." I suggest. He hesitates before doing so. I smile. I fix Deidara's favorite, pancakes, as he peers over my shoulder, leaning into me. I wonder if he knows Itachi is watching...

"How long has it been since you expressed your true feelings?" He whispers/asks. I blush at this. Well, this question isn't as embarrasing as the next, at least.

"About a month." I answer. He then asks another question:

" So... Is he good in bed, un?"

I blush a million shades of red at the question.

"W-why do you want to know?" I say quickly and push him out of the way as I turn around. He starts to laugh quietly. I glare, still blushing. After about two minutes, he finally calms down.

"Just wondering, un..." He said and walked to the table to sit down. I roll my eyes and returned to the already burned pancakes... oops...

---------------

After we ate my bitter breakfast, Zetsu appeared and told me that the Leader needs to speak to me. I nod and go down to the Leader's room. I'm kind of worried since this is the first time I will be speaking to the Leader alone...

"Yes, Leader-san?" I say as I bow slightly in front of him. He hesitates before holding out his hand, which has a small letter in it. I raise my eyebrow. "This letter is from your village, Sakura. I will let you read it, but you can not write back, and I will not allow you to read anymore if they are sent." He said. My eyes widen.

I quickly take the letter and walk out of the room. I walk down the halls of the base, torwards my and Itachi's room. I sit on the bed, listening to the sound of Itachi taking a shower. I brace myself as I open the letter and read it carefully. It said:

_Sakura,_

_It's Naruto. I heard about the incident, where you and that baka stole a very important scroll for the Akatsuki. I also know that you killed Sasuke, er, maybe it was Itachi that killed him, but I do know that you didn't love Sasuke, and that he would have the nerve to kill you. Was he the reason you left? I guess so... Everyone was stunned when you didn't show up for your wedding, but I sort of had a feeling you wouldn't do it. He didn't deserve you, and neither does the Akatsuki. But Sakura-chan, please know, that despite what you did, I still think of you as a friend, and I don't think I can change your mind... Tsunade doesn't hate you either, or Ino, or Kakashi-sensei, ... Sakura... I hope that maybe... one day we could be allies again. But for now... I hope you have a happy life. Happier than your life you had here._

_Your friend,_

_Naruto_

My body starts to shake with sobs. Naruto... The tears stream down my face as the words of the letter get blurrier. I keep reading the last words over and over again. _Your friend,... _Friend... My friend. I crumple up the letter and throw to the ground. I bury my head in my hands and keep sobbing. Why can't I have both? Why can't I be Naruto's friend, and still be Itachi's lover? I can't...

I suddenly feel arms encircle my waist, and for a split second, I wish it was Naruto. "Sakura..." I hear Itachi's soothing voice say. I open my eyes and stand and turn to face him. He looks worried before I embrace, still crying. His skin is still wet, and he only has a towel on... His arms wrap around me, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

After a few minutes, I pull away and look him in the eye. He wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead. "I miss him..." I say quietly. He doesn't seem to understand, so I continue. "I miss Naruto, and Tsunade, and Ino, and Kakashi, and..." The tears start to fall again. He wipes them away and kisses my lips.

I smile a little. "I love you, Itachi." I say. He replies by kissing me with passion. We break form the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. He looks concerned for a moment. "... If you want to see him again, I will do everything in my power to make sure it happens." He says. My eyes widen, before I kiss him again, and again. "I... love... you..." I whisper inbetween kisses. "I love you, too, Sakura." My name rolled off his tongue like velvet as he started to leave a trail of hot butterfly kisses and love bites on my jaw line and neck.

It isn't long before my clothes are off, and so is his towel.

-------------------

That afternoon, Itachi and I are training, while also discussing our plan on seeing Naruto again. "Do you really think the Leader will let me?" I ask as I dodge a few shadow-clones. "... There's a chance he wont, since we're after the Kyuubi container..." He says as he swiftly dodges my shurikan. We aren't really training, mostly making a plan.

"Yes, but... there's still a chance, right?" I ask, hanging on to what litle hope I have. "..." He doesn't reply, and instead appears behind me. But before he can trap me, I move away and appear behind him, stabbing a kunai in his back. Of course, it's just a clone, but I'm used to that.

I don't see a trace of Itachi for a moment, then I quickly put up a small barrier when he releases on of his fire-ball jutsu's. He smirks at this, and I put the barrier down. I charge at him, already thinking of a way to beat him. He dodges, and a shadow-clone of myself punches him in the gut.

He's taken back for a minute, looking as if he's about to fall, but quickly regains balance. As he finishes off the clone, I punch the ground, but he moves right before he's caught in the attack. But I just appear behind him, and puch a kunai into his arm. Blood trickels down his arm and mine. I quickly pull the kunai out and apoligize as I heal his wounded arm.

"There is still a chance." He says. I nod.

------------

"I do not want you to have anymore contact with the Kyuubi container, Sakura." Says the Leader. Itachi and I are in the Leader's room, requesting to see Naruto. I clench my fists. "Leader-sama," Itachi starts. My attention turns to him with tear-filled eyes. "I assure you, this will be the last time they will ever meet.

"Sakura only wants to say goodbye. You can trust her." The last sentence made it clear that Leader thought I would give Konoha information about the Akatsuki. Leader looks to me, and I quickly look down, not wanting him to see my tears. "I give you my word, Leader-sama." I say quietly.

There is an uncomfortable silence that washes over us. 'Please, please, let me see him, please...' I keep thinking over and over in my head. My head shoots up and I am stunned by Leader's words.

"As you wish."

------------------

"So... He was like your best friend, un?" Deidara says as I stand at the steps, waiting for Itachi. I nod. We stay silent for a moment. "...You remind me... of him..." I whisper mostly to myself. He must've heard since he smiled brightly at me. I smiled back.

"So... you think of me as you best friend?" He asks. I smirk at him. "Maybe..." I say. Once Itachi is there, Deidara and I say goodbye. "See ya in two days, Sakura-chan." He says sweetly. I wave a little as Itachi and I head up the stairs.

--------------------

"Itachi... Thank you." I say as I catch up to him. He nods. I smile. We're almost there! Once we get to the gates, he says, "You have twenty minutes to say your goodbyes Sakura. You can only speak to the Kyuubi container, understand?" I nod.

He waits outside the gates as I sneak to Naruto's apartment without getting caught. I hope he isn't on a mission... I knock on his door, still in my Akatsuki clothes; there's no use changing, since he already knows who I am, now. I get worried when no one answers.

Finally, the door opens to reveal the face of my best friend. Just looking at him brings tears to my eyes. I remove my hat, so he can see my pink hair and emerald eyes. His crystal eyes widen. "S-Sakura-chan?" He studders in disbelief. I nod and manage a small smile. "I've missed you, Naruto." My voice cracks. He suddenly embraces me. We stay in that position for quite some time, until I realize I only have some minutes left. I pull away and look him in the eye.

"Naruto... I love you, and I always will. You were there for me when no one else was. Thank you..." I say, still trying to hold back the tears. "..." He stays silent. "I'm sorry... that I betrayed you and my village. But... I had to go my way, not Sasuke's, not yours. But I'm happy now. I've fallen in love with Itachi." His eyes widen even more at this.

"And... Just please don't forget me." I say as the tears finally run down my cheeks. He wipes them away with the back of his hand. "You will always be my best friend Naruto, and I will always love you... and maybe, we can be allies in the next life. All of us. Goodbye, Naruto-kun." I whisper and kiss his cheek. I then disappear.

And as I make my way back to the gates, I can still hear Naruto's last words in the air. "Goodbye, Sakura-chan..."

------------------

Itachi and me are now at the Akatsuki base. We have just gotten back, and I'm very tired. But despite that, I want to go outside. "Itachi, can we head outside for a few moments?" I ask quietly as I grab his hand. He nods, and we head back up the stairs after we report to the Leader.

I motion for Itachi to sit down against a Sakura tree. He does and I climb into his arms, my back against his chest. I will try to get through the days that I'm not with Naruto, and I will try to become stronger. The wind blows, and petals fall around us. I smile and catch one. I admire it for a moment and then release it.

The petal blows in the wind, dancing to the rythem. "Hmmm... Dancing cherry blossom..." I whisper. That title belongs to me, because I dance to the rythem of life, going whichever way the wind takes me. I could not stay at Konoha, attached to the Sakura tree. So the wind blowed, and set my soul free, to go where ever it desired. And I guess my soul desired to be with Itachi.

And now, as the sun shines down on us, I know this is where I belong. And I know I'll never have to be alone again...

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_.

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

----------------------

**A/N: My first Itachi/Sakura story is complete! Thank you all my wonderful readers and reviewers! pLeAsE rEvIeW! BYE BYE!**


End file.
